


bed of roses

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Parker Being Parker, Roses, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's heard that flowers are romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed of roses

Eliot scooped up a few red rose petals from the bed and tossed them lightly across Hardison's chest, their brightness decorating his body as Eliot leaned down to kiss a line down his sternum. Parker sat next to them, biting her lower lip, waiting until she felt the urge to interrupt outweigh the urge to enjoy the view. 

"Roses were a good idea, baby," Hardison said to Parker, moaning at the feel of Eliot's tongue.

Parker smiled down at them and said, "I know, can you believe the White House Rose Garden is so easy to steal?"

The two men stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Uh... you mean you stole some roses from the garden...which itself is kind of a big... but, I mean, you didn't mean that you.. 'moved' the whole garden... right?"

Parker just laughed. "You guys ask the funniest questions."

Hardison and Eliot looked at each other, silently noting that that definitely wasn't an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt Eliot/Parker/Hardison, fluffy porn, red rose petals


End file.
